


I Know Something Now (I Didn't Before)

by twinOrigins



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Spock being adorable, listen I just love Vulcans so much okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinOrigins/pseuds/twinOrigins
Summary: Alternately titled "Bones and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day".





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda pointless but I just rly rly wanted Spock being all sweet with a hurt Vulcan kiddo and Bones being enamored despite himself. 
> 
> The Vulcan in italics just says "what is your name", nothing major lmao 
> 
> Title is from "Everything Has Changed" by Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran

McCoy is stressed. McCoy is very, very stressed, so stressed that there should be an amendment to that word, because what he's feeling _transcends_  the current definition.

There had been an "accident" on a nearby Starbase--one that was hosting a convergence of several different races officials and their families, leaving Bones to question the legitimacy of it being classified an accident. It sure as hell looked like an attack from where Bones was standing, and he had the vantage point of being in the very heart of the resultant chaos.

Regardless of the cause behind it, many were injured--thankfully no deaths yet--and everyone was boarded onto the Enterprise in case of any further destruction. Kirk had thankfully put them on alert, choosing to err on the side of caution and disregarding any other advisement until his gut feeling was in line with Starfleet's initial assessment. This overflow of injuries would be taxing with _extra_  helping hands, but as it is he's understaffed. Three nurses had a nasty bout of pneumonia keeping them down until the round of hypos kicked in, and two others had sustained injuries in the ensuing mêlée of hurt, frightened, paranoid individuals. They were now waiting their own turn to be seen.

As if that weren't enough, his current patient was...difficult to treat. Difficult to even diagnose, aside from a cursory glance that revealed patches of olive green blood across the small Vulcan boy's torso. Bones was worried about internal injuries. He didn't appear to be in much pain. If anything, he seemed in shock, but whether that was emotional or physical, he couldn't be sure. Given Vulcans and their penchant for brisk understatement in personal matters, he wasn't about to give a rats ass what it _looked_  like. He needed some actual proof.

There were two obstacles in his path. One, the boy could comprehend little to no Standard, and couldn't speak it at all. Any questions from Leonard got him a blank look or a stuttered reply in Vulcan, complete with a (frankly quite adorable) head tilt. Considering that Bones knew around five words in Vulcan--three of them being insults he liked to use mid-argument to throw Spock off his game--he couldn't see them making idle chit-chat, much less carrying out a discussion about any possible life-threatening wounds he may possess.

And two--well, Leonard was frazzled at best. He was nowhere near the state of mind he needed to be in to project a soothing, clinical calm through his touch, even after employing every medical detachment tactic in the book. Therefore, any skin-to-skin contact had the poor child whimpering at the roiling emotions being thrust upon him. Leonard was slightly relieved to see him react beyond his stupor, but that was short-lived and far outweighed by the guilt. He was a doctor, dammit! His duty was to heal and comfort, not bring about more suffering!

It was with this mindset that he thought of a viable solution. Did he not have his own green-blooded fiend skulking around here? He should've thought of it sooner, and could only figure that the tense circumstances had addled his mind. Spock was likely busy on the bridge, but McCoy knew he'd come and play interpreter when he was informed of the potential risk.

Bones moved slowly and gestured exaggeratedly towards the makeshift biobed they'd thrown together to make up for extra patients, hoping his meaning would breach the language barrier and the kid would stay put. The last thing he needed was an impromptu session of hide 'n' seek.

Retreating to his office--the only solitary place within 25 feet of med bay at the moment--he waited to hear the quiet _snik_  of the door closing behind him, locking the cacophony of sound on the other side. Immediately after he began hailing Spock on the bridge via the viewer. Ah, and cue the quintessential Vulcan visage--he didn't even have the courtesy to have one damn misplaced hair or a slight green flush from the harrying situation. No, he was as composed as ever. Bones had _never_  seen Spock look the teensiest bit ruffled beyond the extenuating circumstances regarding his mother. It was infuriating. What would it take for there to be even a minute shift in that steadfast control of his?

"Doctor, is something the matter? As I'm sure you're aware, we are all quite preoccupied presently, myself included."

"Yeah, yeah, Spock, I got that. I wasn't born yesterday. Listen, I need you to find a replacement for a minute and come down here. There's something I need your...assistance with. It can't wait until you're free."

Bones noted a slight twitch of the eyebrow, which was really just _uncalled for_. Bones was not above asking for help when he needed it, not even from a certain smug Vulcan he knew. And when it involved a patient--well. There was very little he wouldn't do to help someone who needed him.

"Very well, doctor. I shall be there momentarily."

Bones bounced lightly on the balls of his feet. "Good. Make haste, will ya?"

"I believe I just said as much. Now, if you'll excuse me."

Spock cut off the link, leaving Leonard with a feeling of listlessness as the screen blinked at him. Shutting it off and shoving the feeling aside with it, he went to check on his patient before he treated anyone else. Spock's punctuality would serve well here, but there'd still be enough time in the interim to do some good.

~

"Nurse Chapel! Could you come and take over for me, please? I gotta go and see about another patient."

She immediately shuffled over to take his place, no questions asked, and he felt a huge rush of gratitude for all of the people who he worked with. They went above and beyond for their patients, there was no one he trusted more to do the job than the nurses and doctors assigned under him. His job as CMO had been appointed somewhat haphazardly and on the tail end of tragedy and turmoil, but he'd adjusted to the role and the responsibilities that came with it pretty well, and nothing bonds you to someone else quite like working in tandem through perilous circumstances, so he'd grown very close to his team.

McCoy walked to where Spock was waiting and ushered him over, all the while explaining the situation at hand.

"I appreciate you taking this matter seriously, Doctor. I must admit that with my home planet's demise, I am a bit more invested in this case than I would be with another. I hope you'll excuse my slight unprofessional bias."

His brain latched onto one specific part of the statement, the rest written off as obvious. "Are you saying I don't take _everything else_  seriously?"

Spock huffed out a breath. "I don't wish to cease the dynamic of our acquaintanceship, but can we postpone the banter until this matter has come to pass? I trust we both have better ways to occupy our time at present."

Leonard shook his head. "Right, whatever."

As they reached the boy's side, he stepped aside and let Spock have ample room.

"I know you have limited knowledge and experience in the field of medicine, but try and figure out as much as you can. Really, it'd be great if you could just calm him down some. Anything else is gravy."

Leonard could tell Spock was paying attention--it wasn't in his nature to tune things out, anyway--but Spock's eyes hadn't left the boy since first falling upon him. As Leonard watched, he slowly set the medical instruments in his hands down and knelt in front of the 'bed. He was relieved to note that the child seemed at least partially comforted by the presence of a fellow Vulcan. That was a start.

" _Ra nam-tor ish-veh ahm?_ " It was Spock speaking, but Leonard had _never_  heard him sound that way. He sounded so...soft. Gentle. Not something he'd ever expected to come from Spock, of all people. He didn't always speak with a professional, detached edge. It often had an amused lilt when dealing with Jim or Leonard himself. But this tender, dulcet tone spoke of another side of Spock entirely--one that Leonard hadn't even known existed.

Instead of satisfying his urge to poke and prod and reveal the emotional undercurrent of him, this only furthered his curiosity about what Spock was truly like, every bit of him. Especially the parts he took such care to hide away from everyone.

Bones crooked a thumb over his shoulder and took a half-step backwards. "I'll be off, then. You...seem to have this under control, so I'm going to go tend to other patients. If you need me, get one of the nurses to flag me down and I'll be right over."

There was no reply. Spock was fully immersed in his role of conversing with the boy, murmuring out sentences comprised entirely of Vulcan. Bones gazed at the scene before him for another moment or two, and then walked off with a small smile.


End file.
